Wanda's Adjustment
by GoddessOfNatureAndBeauty
Summary: Wanda struggles to keep a low profile after what happened in Germany. Steve has had it and puts his foot down after giving her multiple chances. Warning: M/F spanking


**Title: Wanda's Adjustment**

**Summary: Wanda struggles to keep a low profile after what happened in Germany. Steve has had it and puts his foot down after giving her multiple chances.**

**General Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any Marvel characters. I am not making money from this story. **

**Notes: I am unsure of how old ****Wanda ****Maximoff****is in **_**Civil War**_**, so I am making her seventeen years old in this story.**

**Warning: M/F spanking, non-consensual spanking of a teenager by an adult**

Wanda walks inside the safehouse that she's staying in with Steve. She shakes the rain out of her hair, takes off her red jacket, and puts it in the hall closet by the door.

"Wanda?" She hears from where she stands by the door.

The young lady silently curses under her breath. She stands still, not really knowing what to do. She thinks the best thing to do would be to answer him, but at the same time, she cannot bring herself to.

Steve walks into the hallway. His arms are crossed as he looks down at the brunette who has a slightly guilty expression playing across her features. He takes in her wet hair and looks even more stern than he usually does.

"Steve, I can explain," Wanda says in a pleading tone.

"Please, do. I would love to know why you left a note on your bed saying you'd be back later without giving me any other detail as to where you were."

The girl feels slightly defensive now. "I just needed to get outside. At least I came back."

"Now is not the time to be giving me an attitude. I have told you before not to go running off without telling me. You could have been seen again. If you had been caught, you know exactly what would have happened. I know that you're smarter than this. You need to start thinking before you go off and do things on your own. I mean, this is our second safehouse in one month."

Wanda glares at him. "You don't know me, Steve. Don't pretend like you do." She goes to walk past her mentor in order to go up the stairs to her room.

Steve grabs her by the arm. "Back in my day, brats like you would have been put over a knee by now."

Her green eyes flare a bit. She's not only surprised at hearing that, but she looks at him with both anger and disbelief. She doesn't understand why he would say something like that. Her only response to that is, "screw you. What right do you have to talk to me like I'm a child?"

"Going by your age, you are a child. You're seventeen, Wanda, but you're acting like you're thirteen. I think it's time I do what I should have done the first time you snuck out." He starts dragging her to the living room.

This is something that is not foreign to Wanda, although it has not been done to her in years. As a child, she was spanked, but she has never been spanked by Steve Rogers before. She debates on using her powers to stop him, but she doesn't want to cause any strain on their relationship. She looks up to him, and to even think of using her powers against him feels like a mistake.

Instead of using her powers against him, she tries to resist his super strength. Wanda pulls back as he walks forward. She is finding this a lot harder than she thought it would be. Wanda cannot seem to free herself from his strong grip, and that frustrates her immensely. Steve pays no attention to her attempts as he takes her over to the sofa. He sits down on the middle cushion.

Wanda is still trying to fight his grip without using her powers against him. Steve cocks an eyebrow at her, and she freezes up at the look. Steve pulls her over to his side. He gives her a slight tug before she goes over his lap. He circles her waist with one arm to keep her in place. The way she is positioned makes it so that Wanda's hands are on the floor and her feet are barely touching the ground.

The spanking has not started yet, and Wanda is already trying to talk her way out of it. "Steve, please, don't do this. I- can't we talk about this?"

"I tried talking to you about this, but you didn't want to listen, so here we are." He raises his hand and brings it down firmly on her jeans.

Wanda squirms at the contact and hisses. As soon as Steve settles into a steady rhythm, her feet begin to dance to a rhythm of their own according to how Steve is punishing her. Wanda hates this. She hates being in this position, she hates the feeling of being treated like a child, but most of all, she hates the fact that she disappointed Steve enough to land herself where she is now.

Approximately thirty minutes pass by, and Steve brings his hand down a little harder when he feels that Wanda has been silent for too long. A noise escapes her lips that she has been trying to keep locked up in her throat when she feels a particularly sharp smack on her upper-left thigh.

Steve thinks that now would be a good time to start talking to her. He continues to discipline her as he asks, "why are we here, Wanda?"

Feeling a bit of scorn from that swat on her thigh, she replies in a sassy tone, "because you put me here."

Four sharp, stinging spanks are delivered to the same spot on her right cheek at that response. It brings Wanda to squeal and try to pull herself forward.

"Wrong answer. Do you want to try again?" It's a question for her benefit. He's giving her another chance, and he hopes that she will take it for her sake.

"Okay! I left without telling you!" She tries to move her hips in order to avoid the oncoming smacks. No matter what she tries, he always hits the target.

"That's a better answer." He pauses for a moment to let her catch her breath. After a few seconds, he begins again, but his hand is falling in a heavier way. "Why did you leave?"

"Steve! Ow! It hurts!" She complains over his knee.

"It's supposed to." He keeps spanking as he repeats his question. "Why. Did. You. Leave?" Every word is punctuated with a slightly harder spank before he returns to the level of intensity he was punishing her with.

"I just wanted to take a walk in the rain! That's all! I promise!" She kicks her legs at the pain.

"You risked your freedom for a walk in the rain?"

The teenager can't help but feel like she only made things worse for herself. Her mentor gives her a flurry of harsh smacks upon her backside. After fifteen, he pauses long enough to reach under her in order to unbutton and unzip her jeans. Wanda struggles more than she has recently as she tries to make him stop.

Steve gives her two spanks on her right cheek. "Wanda, keep still."

Wanda whimpers as she tries to control her movements. Her fingers curl with red energy, and she doesn't even notice. Steve sure as hell notices, though.

"Wanda, calm down. I know this hurts. It's supposed to hurt. This is a punishment for putting yourself at risk. You left without letting me know where you were going or when you would be back. I was worried about you."

The red light swirling around her hands goes away, so Steve continues to pull down her pants. He pins her legs down by putting his right leg over both of hers. Wanda shuts her eyes and waits for the worst.

Steve notices that her ass is almost as red as the light that can form around her hands. He sighs but is determined to see this through. He does not want her to end up back here anytime soon. He picks up the pace and increases the strength.

The brunette tenses up as she feels his hand fall on her underwear. She didn't realize how lucky she was to have her jeans protect her scorched bottom until now. All she wants to do is reach back and rub her ass, but she can't due to the fact that his muscular arm is around her waist.

Wanda cries out and hangs her head as she curls her fingers into the carpet beneath her. "Steve, please! I'm s-so s-sorry!"

"Are you apologizing because you realize what you did was wrong or because you got caught?"

"I was wrong to sneak out and worry you! It was wrong of me to risk my freedom after you have kept me safe for this long!"

Steve nods because he knows that her answer is genuine. "I care about you, Wanda. I don't want anything like this to happen again. We're almost done now."

"Almost?!" Wanda doesn't know if she can handle anymore.

Steve sticks his fingers into the top of her waistband and pulls down that last bit of protection she has. Wanda's squirming starts up again. She can feel a bit of the energy she thought was drained come back. Since he has her legs pinned down, her panties only fall down to a little below her midthigh.

"This last bit is going to be the hardest." With that being said, he gives her twenty of the hardest spanks out of the entire punishment.

Wanda's crying hitches as she takes the final part of her spanking. When it's over, she finds that she's limp over his lap. Even her feet have stopped dancing.

Steve rubs her back in order to calm her down. "You took that like a champ. I'm not mad at you, Wanda. Everything's okay now." He lets her stay there for as long as she needs to.

After what feels like a long time of sobbing, but is really only a minute or two, her cries die down to sniffles. Steve pulls her panties back up and takes his leg off of hers. He helps her stand up before he stands up as well. Steve looks down at her with genuine concern. He pulls her into a hug, and he smiles inwardly when he feels her relax against him.

Steve looks down at her. He wants to reassure her of why he punished her. "I'm not angry with you, Wanda. I only did that because I was worried about you. If you got caught and ended up in a prison again, I'd fight anyone in order to get you out because I care about you. You're like a kid sister to me. Okay?"

Wanda looks up at him with a slight smile. His words are causing her to become a bit more emotional, so she's trying her best to keep her feelings in check. Even though she's already crying, hearing him say those things, hearing him tell her she's like the little sister he never had brings more tears to her eyes.

"Okay, Steve."

"Why don't you go up to your room and rest for a bit?"

Wanda nods. She gives him a small squeeze before she releases him from the hug. She gets to the third step before she turns around to see Steve walking towards the kitchen.

"Steve?" Wanda watches him stop and turn around.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," is all she says before she scampers up the steps.

**THE END.**


End file.
